1. Field
The present application relates to an image processing apparatus which performs an image processing on an image to be processed, an image-capturing apparatus including the image processing apparatus, and an image processing program which performs an image processing on an image to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a significant advance in sensitivity of image-capturing apparatuses such as electronic cameras. As a result, shutter speed has also increased, and whereby exposure through a focal shutter or a rolling shutter may be performed in almost the so-called slit exposure state. With slit exposure, it is known that a band-like unevenness occurs due to flickering caused by fluorescent lamps or the like. Therefore, the invention of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-23040, for example, uses the output of both a photometric element and an imaging sensor to correct the band-like unevenness.
In the invention of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-23040, however, it is necessary to prepare two sensors, namely a photometric element and an imaging sensor, as well as to control the two sensors in synchronization.